$ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 8 & 3 \\ 9 & 2 & 6 \\ 1 & 3 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}5 & 9 & 1 \\ 8 & 2 & 3 \\ 3 & 6 & 4\end{array}\right]$